Code Geass: Tea for Two
by Doctor Scraps
Summary: Post R2- Nunally attempts to trap Zero into revealing his identity over a friendly cup of tea. Slightly romantic in flavor. As always Reviews are appreciated.


Code Geass: Tea for Two

By Doctor Scraps

Authors Note: My first Code Geass fic, in which I wanted to work with a look into the early relationship between Nunally and Zero after the events of R2. I'm fairly certain that Suzaku would want to try and hide his identity for as long as possible until it was viable and safe. And Nunally would certainly try to pry that idenity out into the open in only the ways that she can.

Extra Note: During this writing, I had a brain fart and couldn't recall if Nunally and Cornelia were sisters or cousins, so I just tagged in Big Sister as a sort of nickname.

Disclaimer: Doctor Scraps holds no ownership of property of Code Geass, it's associated characters, or licenses. This work is meant for entertainment purposes only.

-----------------------------------

"I'm sorry we couldn't move you to a more spacious villa, Nunally." Cornelia smiled to her smaller girl across the table from her. "But I swear, you'll have a proper palace before your 30."

Nunally giggled. "This is fine, Big Sister. I know the rebuilding is going to take some time. Besides, I actually like smaller places. They make me feel bigger."

The two shared a laugh as they sat in a room with a view of the garden of the Royal Family's northern villa, which now served as Empress Nunally's temporary estate.

"Your highness, Master Zero has arrived." A servant announced, apologizing for his intruding.

"Ah, Zero...He's been running around Japan for some time." Cornelia mused. Japan certainly did roll off the tongue better than 'Area 11', she had to admit.

"Nearly a month, it seems." Nunally stirred a sugar lump into her tea. "He told me before he left, that when he returns, he will be with me all the time, as my Guardian."

"Hmm...It's good for an Empress to have a Guardian..." Cornelia cradled her chin elegantly in her hand, watching Nunally in all her child-like grace. "I only wish we knew more about him..."

"Don't worry, leave that to me, Big Sister." Her smile indicated some sort of plan. Cornelia smiled knowingly.

"M'ladies, Master Zero." The servant opened the door, as the tall, purple masked figure 'floated' into the chamber.

"Master Zero, welcome." Nunally turned the wheelchair to face him, bowing in the best way she could. Cornelia nodded in greeting, the smile more than formal.

"My Ladies...A pleasure as always." Zero bowed with a theatrical manner, the cape wrapped around him opening up like the wings of a bat.

"Things are finally settled in Japan, then?" Cornelia asked.

"The last of the Tyrant Lelouche's loyal remnant have been swept away. Rebuilding plans have already been discussed." Zero's heavily synthetic voice was proud, while deep inside, it embittered him to say it in such a way.

"Wonderful. Now the real work can begin." Cornelia nodded satisfactorily.

"Cornelia, may I have a moment with Master Zero?" Nunally asked.

"Of course, My Lady." Cornelia bowed and took her leave.

An uneasy silence followed...Zero could feel something amiss.

"Tea?" Nunally offered, already pouring a cup of steamy amber liquid into a cup.

"No...but thank you, I am fine." Zero declined as politely as the synthesizer in the mask could allow.

"I insist. We haven't had a chance to really sit down with each other. If we are to be together, I want to know the man standing beside me." she placed the teacup on a small saucer and slid it slightly in his direction.

Having tea with the Empress...that would mean going unmasked. She was feeling out his identity. Zero could not blame her for trying.

"If I agree...could I be so bold as to make a request."

"Of course." Her cheerfullness was disarming as always, reflecting back to Zero memories of happier days. "You are my guardian, and I am your ward. We should not be afraid to ask things of each other."

'Nor hide things from each other...' Zero sighed.

"Close your eyes."

"My eyes?" Nunally tilted her head quizzically.

"...I understand that you were blind for most of your life. Your eyes must get tired easily. "

Nunally nodded some. "It's true..." She smiled once more. "Princess Cornelia says I always look sleepy."

The light-hearted chuckle warbled in the synthesizer. "You do appear as though you could use a nap."

"Then...if I close my eyes, you will have tea with me?"

"That is my only condition." The masked man nodded.

Nunally seemed momentarily disappointed, her plan to learn her guardians identity foiled again. At least, she reasoned, she could hear his true voice. She set her cup down and meekly folded her hands in her lap, closing her eyes. In Zero's eyes, once again, he found himself sitting in the Ashford Academy clubhouse with Nunally, in her little pink vested uniform. He smiled inwardly, and paid his end of the bargain.

Nunally could hear the slight hiss of the mask coming off, and the clatter of the sauce and cup.

"So...what shall we talk about, Empress?" Suzaku had plucked a small marble from a decorative plant nearby, holding it just under and to the side of his tongue, giving a natural muffle to his voice.

"You are being very unfair Master Zero." Nunally huffed, but kept her eyes shut.

"'Am I now?" he blew on his cup, leaning back, "I was under the impression that masked men needed to protect their identity." He kept his voice in a joking manner, careful not to choke on the marble when he laughed.

Nunally looked aside, "You...feel that you must protect yourself from me?"

Suzaku froze mid-sip. She was playing hard ball. "...Not...from you, your highness...From the world. I am Zero, now. The man I was is no more." He felt bad about carrying on the charade. But if she knew~ would she forgive Suzaku Kururugi? It felt far too soon.

"Who were you then?" She asked, her childish curiosity returning to her voice as she reached out for her tea.

"I was a soldier..." She answered meekly, taking her hand to guide her to the cup, wrapping her delicate fingers around the handle.

Nunally seemed to ponder something for a moment, her brow furrowed tentatively.

"Yes- a soldier...I suppose you would have to be, to move like you do, Master Zero." She turned her head in his direction, smiling once more.

They talked the hours away into the afternoon, of him asking her for stories of her childhood, basking in the nostalgic aura she radiated, telling of her days with Suzaku at his father home, of her life at Ashford Academy...Of the day Lelouche and his friend Suzaku chased a cat all over campus, when Shirley and Lelouche had gotten into a terrible fight and stopped talking to each other. Happier times. He did not speak of himself, only inquiring more and more about her. The tea had been long gone by now, as the sun cast it's orange late evening rays into the chamber.

"I feel silly..." She said softly.

"How so, Nunally?" The synthesized voice told her he had put the mask back on, and could open her eyes once more.

She tilted her head a little. He had never called her simply by her name before. It felt nice, even when it sounds like it came from a machine. "I had invited you to tea so I could trick you into revealing your identity to me. But you've outsmarted me. Well done, Master Zero." Again, her smile was enough to grant him pause.

"You were a worthy opponent, My Lady." He bowed to her with a flourish, much in the same way Lelouche would have, his hand gestured toward her.

She reached out and took his gloved hand. He watched with her with a cautious curiosity as she entwined her fingers with his, rubbing against the soft leather. Her fingers then reached to their edge, as though seeking to remove it. He placed his hand on top of hers to stop her, forcing a whine from her lips.

"Your Highness Nunally..." A servant arrived, pausing momentarily at what appeared to be a tender moment interupted. "Oh, forgive me...Dinner will be served shortly. Will you be dining with us, Master Zero."

"I'm afraid I will be taking my supper in my chambers, as usual." Zero's voice carried a touch of brooding, the bath of happy memories drawing to a close.

"O-of course, Master Zero...Well, then...Shall we go, M'lady?"

"I will be there momentarily." She smiled to the servant, "Tell the others to begin without me."

"As you wish."

"Shall I wheel you down?" Zero asked.

Nunally sighed and resigned to her hands in her lap. "No, I can manage..." She closed her eyes for a moment.

...

"Here..." fingers caressed her cheek, illiciting a gasp from her. "This was what you wanted to feel, isn't it?"

She held the hand to her cheek, feeling rough, calloused fingers against her skin. Reluctantly, the hand pulled away.

"Still nothing." She smiled sadly at him. She began to wheel away from the table. Still...such a tender, familiar touch...Almost like...

"Enjoy your supper, M'lady..." Zero held the door to the chamber for her.

"Thank you. Please, join us together for dinner sometime."

He answered with a light laugh, shutting the door behind her. He sighed inwardly and walked across the room to the next cooridor.

"Someday, Nunally...someday."

Fin.


End file.
